ergoproxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Law
Vincent Law is one of the main characters of Ergo Proxy. An immigrant from Mosk, he worked for an AutoReiv disposal unit in Romdeau with the hopes of becoming a model citizen until he was attacked by a monster. Later, he was forced to flee the city because of criminal accusations. Together with the Companion-type AutoReiv Pino and later, the human Re-l Mayer, he set out on a quest for answers. Biography Vincent’s earliest memories are of the trek to Romdeau from the destroyed Mosk dome. Along with many other Mosk citizens, Vincent applied for and received an immigration permit. While he was waiting in line for this, he saw Re-L Mayer for the first time and fell in love with her. She was present during his interview to enter Romdeau, and he later ran into her several times during her investigation of the AutoReivs infected by the Cogito Virus. At the start of the show, Vincent is shown on a day of work. His Disposal Unit job requires him to hunt down Cogito-infected AutoReivs in order to keep Fellow Citizens safe and for him to be upgraded from Immigrant to Fellow Citizen. In the first episode, Vincent is shown shooting the escaped AutoReiv, which is either a female Entourage or Companion model, only to have his disposal unit AutoReiv be infected by the Cogito and escape from him. For his mistake, Petro Seller, his boss, gives him extra duties, one of which was to check if the Companion AutoReiv Pino was infected. Following this, Re-L Mayer comes to look at an AutoReiv Vincent previously caught and examines its hippocampus file for memories, which allows them to uncover the "Escape Route" that all the infected AutoReivs try to take. She is also assigned to be present at his "hearing," and she advises him to throw away his pendant, which "smells of Mosk." This third encounter of theirs leads Iggy to believe that Vincent has feelings for Re-L. Later in the same day, Re-L is attacked in her bathroom by another strange monster, a Proxy, and Vincent is found unconscious near the scene of the crime. Vincent was arrested by the Security Bureau on suspicion of being Re-L’s “stalker” but was later released. Immediately following this, he was attacked and chased by Monad Proxy in the mall. Cornered, Vincent transformed into Ergo Proxy and killed the monster, later waking up on a train with no memory of what had occurred. Returning to the AutoReiv Disposal Unit facility, he found that his Entourage, Dorothy, had been murdered, and he fled from the scene with the Unit chasing him. Realizing that he could no longer cope with what was happening to him in Romdeau, Vincent tried to find a way to the plug-vent, from which he could escape. On the way, he encountered Pino, who was infected and thus able lead them there through the Escape Route. In the meantime, Re-L investigates the remains of her bathroom and finds Vincent's pendant in the debris, connecting the two of them together. Through a series of calls, Re-L was able to contact Vincent and track him to the plug-vent, but when the Security Bureau arrived, Vincent assumed that she had betrayed him. Pino opened the plug-vent, and Vincent was sucked onto the outer walkway despite Re-L’s efforts to prevent this. Though Re-L tried to persuade Vincent to return to the city, he realized that he was never going to fit into Romdeau society and let himself fall off the dome as the plug-vent closed. Vincent was able to survive the descent from the dome (presumably by transformation into the form of Ergo Proxy), but sustained a fever within moments of entering the atmosphere of the outside land. He was taken in by Hoody, the leader of the outside Commune, who nursed him for ten days until he was able to recover from the virus that had attacked his system. Upon recovery, Vincent and Pino learned that outcasts of society were able to exist outside of the Dome, in the Commune. The Commune consisted of about a dozen people, most of whom were elderly except for Quinn, a young single mother, and her child, Timothy. Re-L later tracked Vincent to the outside world and chanced upon the secret as well. Meanwhile, the Security Bureau tried to kill Vincent by wiping out the Commune, an attack which killed Timothy and caused Ergo Proxy to appear yet again. In this time, Re-L was stricken by an illness, similar to the one that had affected Vincent; however, as she lacked the immune system of a Proxy, there was little hope towards her chances of recovery in the outside world. As a result, Quinn forms a plan to take the outcasts out of the Commune on the 3,000 Rabbits, a wind-powered boat that was previously hidden by Hoody in an attempt to maintain status quo in the Commune. Because of Timothy's death, Quinn is said to be in an "unstable" state, and it is implied that her desire to leave the Commune is supplanted by a thirst for revenge. In the anime, it is implied that her revenge is removing Vincent from the grasp of Romdeau. Thus, she bargains with Vincent to leave with them on the 3,000 Rabbits in exchange for the vaccine to save Re-L's life. Hoody is against the idea and reasons with Vincent about the next step to take. In the end, Quinn, Vincent, Pino, and the other members manage to stall for enough time to fix the 3,000 Rabbits and leave the Commune. In the meantime, Hoody takes Re-L back to Romdeau, where Hoody is killed and Re-L receives medical treatment in time. Raul Creed, the head of Security, is enraged that he was tricked into believing that Hoody was Vincent and exhibits a personal vendetta against Vincent Law, who is now flying through the devasted wastelands to find Mosk for answers about his past. Vincent's search for answers thus begins as he sails acrossed the blasted earth with Pino. Personality In the first few episodes, Vincent is shown to express a humble, subservient personality due to his desire to become a Fellow Citizen. However, behind this meek persona, Vincent is a thoughtful, determined and ultimately strong individual. His uncertainty about his past and the memories therein often leaves him victim to doubt and uncertainty, yet as the series progresses, he eventually comes to terms with the reality of his existence. Whenever possible, Vincent refrains from commiting violent acts, preferring to evade conflict altogether or serve as a pacifist in tense situations. While this benevolence allows him to become fast friends with Pino, it gives Re-L the impression that he is cowardly and incompetent. Because of this, their relationship (particularly their trust in one another) endures slow but steady progression. Category:Proxies